Do I love you?
by Youkai Kisaki
Summary: When Fuji and Ryoma are found making out in the club room by the regulars. They start to question their relationship and how they really feel about each other and ask the big question, Do I really love you ... will eventually be OT6
1. Prolouge

Hey y'all (Heh heh heh don't know why I said that) Right now I am cursing inspiration that hits at random moments!!! It is cause of that I am now writing this story!!! I already have 3 and a joint fic … my new one being the best (bleach one by the way!!)… and I've got like a million other perfectly good _new _ideas running through my head!!! WHY?!?!?!?! Anyway … ignore my ranting and I hope you enjoy the prologue to "Do I love you?"

Disclaimer:__Unfortunately I don't own the rights to PoT or anything so I can't say I do!

Ryoma

When I kiss Syuusuke it feels like I'm flying. My mind soars and it feels like I can't come back down. But then we have to stop for breath and I come plummeting back down to Earth at speeds unknown to man. This is similar to our relationship. One day we are perfectly happy, making out without regret and the next his sadistical tendencies kick in and I'm the subject of his embarrassing photos or just another pawn in his endless pranks on the other regulars … It pisses me off to no end.

Syuusuke

"Che Mada Mada Dane Fuji-senpai!" The kid's cockiness always manages to get on my nerves. Ryoma is the love of my life. No doubt at all about that. The way he blushes when I place a subtle peck on his cheek or the way he hugs me when he thinks no ones watching. They are the highlights of my day. Then there are those occasional moments when he gets a noticeable mope on his face, when he thinks I'm attempting to trick him into one of my pranks on the regulars … How is that possibly love?

A/N: Hmm reeeeeeeeeally short I know but its only a prologue for crying out loud!! Soooo whadda ya think? If I have less than 3 reviews on this and the next chapter, when I write it, by the end of October I'm gonna scrap this story!! So please pretty please review … Just thought I'd like to point out that updates for this story will be rare … its just a side project from my other stories!! Also this story will actually be in 3rd person I was just doing the prologue in 1st cause it was easier!! … Ja Ne!! (Later)


	2. Ochibi's in Denial

"Nya where'd Fujiko go?" Eiji said as he returned a serve from Momoshiro.

"Someone go find him" Tezuka replied. "He's been gone for too long"

Ryoma jumped from his sitting position on the floor, can of Ponta in his hand. "I'll find him" he exclaimed. He made his way to the toilets, where Fuji claimed he was going. He didn't appear to be in any of the cubicles. Ryoma proceeded to walk to the drinking taps where the sadist was known to go. _Nope not here _Ryoma thought. He walked towards the clubroom in the hopes that Fuji would indeed be in there. Ryoma poked his head through the door and yelled "Fuji-senpai are you in here?"

Next thing he knew, he was being pulled inside with a hand covering his dainty lips. His yelp unheard past the small hands. "Shh" he heard in his ear. Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise. "They don't know we're in here." Kisses started trailing down his neck as Fuji got caught up in the moment. Fuji turned Ryoma towards him, opened his eyes and flashed an honest smile in the prodigy's face. "Kiss me Ryoma" he mumbled as he slid both arms around the back of the smaller boy's neck.

"Mmh Syuusuke" Ryoma mumbled the placed his lips on his lover's enticing one's. _Ahh that's good _Fuji thought as he deepened the kiss. Ryoma moaned. Fuji took the chance and his tongue dived into Ryoma's mouth. At that moment a gasp was heard from the doorway. Ryoma snapped his face away from Fuji's immediately. "Um Fuji-senpai, Echizen-san, buchou wants you on the courts." Fuji smiled at him, eyes closed, in a mocking smile. The boy's eyes widened in fright.

"Ochibi! Fujiko! What are you doing?" Eiji yelled running into the clubroom, almost running comically into the un-nerved freshman. The two stayed silent. "They're ... They're ... They were kissing" the young kid stuttered out. Fuji glared at him, planning horrible things for the person who spread his precious secret. "Reeeally? Ochibi and Fujiko?" Eiji replied.

"Um well ... we ...um" Ryoma started mumbling.

"Saa we were only kissing Eiji" Fuji interrupted

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma exclaimed. His eyes clearly saying _I didn't want anyone to know_.

"Ochibi's in denial!" Eiji chimed

"Mada Mada Dane senpai" Ryoma muttered "You know nothing"

Eiji shrugged then walked outside chanting "Fujiko and Ochibi are together!" Ryoma groaned. _Why oh why did it have to be Kikumaru-senpai _he thought. Fuji walked out of the clubroom to take a look at everyone's faces. Most of the regulars were obviously surprised. With the exception of Tezuka, Oishi, Kaidou and Inui. Inui was mumbling to himself, scribbling in his notebook. Kaidou, as usual, couldn't care less. Oishi was going mother hen mode with a frown on his face worrying about Ryoma and Fuji's wellbeing. Tezuka to the untrained eye looked as passive as usual. But to Fuji's trained eye he looked unhappy and slightly jealous. Fuji's smile widened, he sauntered over to Tezuka and nudged him with his elbow. "Saa I didn't think someone like you would be jealous Buchou"

"I have no clue what you are talking about Fuji and I don't really want to either" Tezuka replied in annoyance of the sadist standing next to him.

"Aww come on Tezuka I can see it in your face" Fuji replied, almost angelically. Tezuka ignored him and turned towards the whispering tennis club members.

"Back to work now!" he yelled then turned to Fuji "You and Echizen had better get in here and do your 50 laps or it'll be 100 tomorrow."

"Yes buchou" Fuji sighed. "Ryoma get here now!"

"Yes Fuji-_senpai_?" Ryoma mumbled walking onto the courts.

"We have to run 50 laps" he commented cheerfully.

"This is your fault" Ryoma grumbled then ran away.

"Saa Ryoma that's mean" Fuji replied then followed him.

2 laps in Ryoma felt a hand grope his ass. "Syuusuke" he warned

"I didn't do anything" he replied, smiling as usual.

"I can see through those fake-ass smiles by now baka" Ryoma replied "you are lying"

"Nope" he chuckled.

"Mada Mada Dane senpai" he growled and sped up, attempting to avoid Fuji at all costs.

Fuji sped up to match his speed. "Saa Ryoma you're mean"

"Syuusuke we are going to talk about this after practice" Ryoma muttered

"Fine with me" Ryoma noticed his smile widen before he sped up to finish his laps before practice finished.

A/N Jeez guys I love you!!! This story in its brief creation is already really really popular ... for all you lovely people who have already reviewed, added me to story alert etc. I shout thanks to the heavens for you!!!! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!! Just a note … I have a poll on my page, its for the end pairing of this story! … please vote as it will determine the way this story goes … Poll closes when I update Chapter 4 so get voting ... Once again thank you forever for your love of this story!!


	3. A Hard Break

Fuji Syuusuke's smile always un-nerved Echizen Nanjiroh. The way it hinted _"I know something you don't know" _always gave him the worst kind of shivers. When he (Fuji) walked into his house that afternoon, followed by a furious Ryoma, he immediately assumed that eerie smile on the boy's face was somehow related to his son that evening. Ryoma and Fuji made their way up the stairway to Ryoma's bedroom. Nanjiroh couldn't resist and decided to eavesdrop on his son's conversation.

"Damnit Syuusuke why the hell did you do that during fricking practice?" Ryoma practically yelled at his lover.

"Saa" Fuji merely replied. Ryoma's golden eyes flashed with anger.

"Syuusuke that is not an answer, give me a response that isn't monosyllabic"

"Saa Ryo-chan I didn't know you knew how to say monosyllabic" Fuji replied with a chuckle. Nanjiroh's eyes widened at the nickname. _Why the hell is that kid calling my Ryoma Ryo-chan?_ He thought. He knocked on the door deciding to break up their little argument.

"Hey Seishonen play a match with me" he yelled.

"Damn Oyaji" he heard Ryoma mumble. "I'm busy" he then yelled to the closed door. "You saw me walk inside with a friend Baka Oyaji" Fuji chuckled at Nanjiroh's antics.

"Saa Ryo-_chan­" _ he said, emphasising the _chan_ in an attempt to piss off Ryoma's dad. "How bout we go to the park? Much less ... distractions there" Nanjiroh could easily picture the eyes that Fuji would make when he mentioned distractions.

Ryoma grumbled then stood up. "Whatever" Fuji proceeded to make a gesture to open the door. Nanjiroh who was currently leaning on said door toppled over as Fuji's hand drew the door towards the wall. He chuckled as his smile widened, almost ear to ear.

"Serves you right Oyaji ... you shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations" Ryoma mumbled as he stepped over his stunned father. Nanjiroh mumbled something that was muffled by the carpet. The two boys just shrugged and proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the front door.

###

The two boys walked into the park and sat under the shade of a blooming sakura tree. Ryoma turned to Fuji. "Syuusuke why the hell are we doing this?" Ryoma asked suddenly after a moment of silence where the two were engulfed in their own thoughts.

"To be honest Ryoma I don't know." He stated almost absent-mindedly. Ryoma turned his golden eyes to look at Fuji in confusion, his eyes clearly stating _what do you mean? _

"Sometimes I think we are perfect together" he continued "but then there are moments where we seem like the most incompatible pair alive"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ryoma accused.

"I think we should break it off for a while" Fuji said.

"What?" Ryoma asked then his voice lowered to little but a whisper as he turned his head away from Fuji, he stared towards the manmade lake "Why?" he uttered.

Fuji opened his cerulean eyes. "I just need some time to think things over about me and you ... you should too, I just need to decide whether being with you is the right thing for me ... and us" he added. Ryoma turned and wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist.

"Just one more kiss" he mumbled "Please?" Fuji conceded as he looked into Ryoma's eyes and saw more determination in them than he ever had in those golden pools of light. More determination then when the tennis prodigy was struggling in tennis matches. He kissed Ryoma with all the love he was willing to show the boy, before he stood and walked away. He thought he heard Ryoma mumble "I love you Syuusuke" but when he turned the boy was staring away idly at the lake.

###

Ryoma sat blankly underneath the tree, staring at the sakura petals falling around him. He heard a voice yell from behind him "Oi brat what are you doing sulking under a tree ... did you lose a tennis match or something?"

"Go away Monkey King" he mumbled.

"Ah ha Ore-sama knew it …. You did lose a match. Who was it?"

When Ryoma didn't respond he said "Tell Ore-sama damnit … Ore-sama demands that you tell him."

"Mada mada dane monkey king" Ryoma mumbled before staring back at the lake dejectedly. Atobe growled.

"What is up with you brat? I've never seen you like this"

Ryoma glared at him showing Atobe the full force of the anger flaring in his eyes. "Don't you know the meaning of 'go away'?" he asked.

"Poor poor little brat" Atobe mumbled backing away, afraid of the younger boy sitting in front of him. "Ore-sama is leaving now, goodbye brat"

Ryoma grumbled something unintelligible to any one but a baby. Atobe walked towards the pair sitting on a rug happily making out. "Ore-sama is voluntarily gracing you with his presence, be happy and bask in the beauty that is Ore-sama"

"Piss off Atobe" Was the muffled reply from one of the two. A sound of agreement came from the other. They continued to make out.

"Fine Ore-sama will grace someone willing for Ore-sama's awesome good looks" he mumbled then walked away thinking _Stupid Mukahi and Oshitari … they don't want their buchou … Kami-sama(1) mustn't have screwed on their heads right. No sane person would turn down Ore-sama's good looks. _Atobe heard a voice mumble behind him. "Hmm what's the great Ore-sama doing here?" the voice asked.

"None of your business what Ore-sama does and doesn't do" he replied to none other than, Rikkai's Sanada and Yukimura. Sanada with his usual gruff exterior and Yukimura with a big smile on his face.

"Of course" Yukimura chuckled. "Wouldn't want to offend the great Ore-sama would we Genichiroh?" Sanada grunted in reply, always a man of little words. Yukimura then looked at Atobe's face. The look of worry on the diva's face would be astounding to anyone who knew him. "Hmm what's up with you master Atobe?" he asked sarcastically. "Since when does the mighty Atobe worry about anyone other than himself?" he asked curiously, generally assuming that the worry on the boy's face was for someone else, seeing as he was obviously trying to hide it.

"Hmm it's the brat" Atobe mumbled. Yukimura's smile widened even more.

"Hmm I shall go see Echizen myself then!" he said cheerfully. "Let's go Genichiroh" (2) Sanada and Yukimura walked off. _Weird _Atobe thought his thoughts then proceeding back to his usual arrogant thoughts, pleased that someone was going to attempt to get words out of the brat.

(1)- Kami-sama means god ... and buchou if you didn't know is captain!!

(2)- Seriously how is that spelt ... is it Genichiroh or Genichirou?? I don't know at all!!

A/N hmm that's the end of that chapter!! Anyway ... all of you reviewers!! I thank you! You are super special awesome (Yugi's main catchphrase in the yugioh abridged series!!! Which is also super special awesome!) Next chapter Yukimura, Sanada's and Ryoma's confrontation and a ton of angst and tears!! … And maybe a bit of Syuu-kun's POV!! Yay!! Lol til next time people!!! _**Seriously guys vote on my poll it closes when I update the next chapter!!**_If you don't I promise you it'll be something you may not like!! … I apologise for any typo's etc. as I am lacking a beta (if anyone is willing id be joyous to accept!!) Thanking you for enjoying this story so far!!


	4. I'm An Idiot Aren't I?

Yukimura and Sanada walked up to where Atobe mentioned that Ryoma was. "What do you think is wrong with him Genichiroh?" Yukimura asked Sanada.  
"I don't know Seiichi," he replied "Let's go see." They walked up to the boy and Yukimura tapped him on the shoulder. "Echizen are you alright." He asked with a sympathetic smile. Ryoma turned to face the two, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He shook his head, not wanting to speak lest he break into more tears than the one's already coming out of his eyes. "Oh you poor thing," Yukimura murmured. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ryoma whimpered and shook his head. Yukimura knelt down next to the tennis prodigy, pulling Sanada down with him. He wrapped his arm around Ryoma's shoulders. The prodigy's tears finally broke out of his eyes in a heavy gush of water. Yukimura stayed still as Ryoma wept on his shoulder. Sanada's features had softened and if one looked, they would have seen sympathy swirling through his hazel eyes.

###

As Ryoma's tears dried to a trickle, Yukimura looked down. "Are you alright now?" he asked.  
"Sorta," he mumbled.  
"What happened" Sanada asked, feeling sorry for the one person who has beaten him in tennis other than Yukimura.  
"Syuusuke," he mumbled in reply, almost whining.  
"What's this about Fuji-kun?" Yukimura asked. Sanada whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened. "Oh" he said then faced Ryoma again. "Broken up?" he simply said. The response was a nod. "I know how you feel kid."  
"How?" Ryoma replied, generally surprised. He never would have thought that someone could've broken up with the Child of God. It just didn't make sense to him. Even amongst the haze in his mind that thought came clear.  
"Ahh me and Genichiroh used to go out ... we had a disagreement in our first year of middle school and broke up." He replied. Ryoma looked up at Sanada asking if it was true. Sanada nodded in agreement to Yukimura's statement.  
"Really? I didn't know that." He finally said.  
"Not many people did, only the third year regulars from our school do. That's still the case ... with the exception of you now" Sanada said.  
"Though I do believe Inui-kun has his suspicions." Yukimura added.  
"As expected of Inui-senpai." Ryoma said. Yukimura chuckled.  
"Of course." He said. "Now what's happening with you and Fuji-kun?" He asked noticing that Fuji and his brother were standing under a tree a little distance away. Fuji was staring at them with a blank look on his face while Yuuta was apparently attempting to gain his attention.  
"He said he wanted to break up so he could think about our relationship or something like that" Ryoma mumbled staring at the lake that had captured his attention so many times in the 20 or so minutes he had been sitting under the sakura blossom.  
"Hmm he's an idiot then," Yukimura said "No smart person would break up with a guy like you. Smart, great at sports and good looking."  
"Mmmh if you say so."

### 20 minutes earlier (Fuji POV)

Fuji walked away from the tree hiding behind his smile. He jumped when he felt a large object cling on to him. "Nyaaaa Fujiko what are you doing!?" the 'object' said.  
"Saa nothing of interest Eiji." he chuckled.  
"Eiji" the Seigaku fuku-buchou scolded as he walked up to the two "let go of Fuji-kun … he might get hurt"  
"Saa its alright Oishi" Fuji replied.  
"Nya" Kikumaru said in finality. Fuji chuckled at that.  
"So what are you doing here Fuji?" Oishi asked.  
"Ahh just taking a walk; looking for good photo shots"  
"Got any good ones?" he asked.  
"Not yet" he replied.  
"Nya nya where's Ochibi? I thought he was with you" Eiji asked energetically, still clinging to Fuji.  
"He was." Fuji mumbled. Oishi noticed his smile droop slightly.  
"Fuji are you alright" Oishi asked "What's up with you and Echizen? Did you have a fight? Are-"  
"Oishi I'm fine." Fuji interrupted.  
"Nya what's up with Ochibi?" Eiji said, finally taking his arms off Fuji.  
"He's fine," Fuji said "We just need a bit of time to think about things."  
"What things?" Eiji asked, "Nyaaaa what things Fujiko?" he whined when Fuji didn't answer.  
"Eiji stop prying. Lets go" Oishi said.  
"Oishi!! I forgot you were there" Eiji said after recognising his voice. He jumped and clung tightly to him. "Nya Nya wanna go get ice cream?" he asked.  
"Of course."

_Silly silly Eiji … he doesn't notice how much Oishi likes him _Fuji thought as they walked off. He started walking to where he thought he saw Yuuta before. He was right. Yuuta was holding Mizuki to a tree kissing him thoroughly. "Yuuta" he chimed, his brotherly instinct kicking in.  
"Shit … can't deal with the sadistical idiot right now … I gotta go Yuuta-kun" He then heard Mizuki mumble as he pulled away from his boyfriend. Fuji chuckled when Yuuta shot him an evil glare that could easily be read as 'die and go to hell you evil bastard.' Mizuki bolted when Fuji turned towards him. "Saa that's better," he said when Mizuki was a fair distance away. "So how are you Yuuta?"  
Yuuta rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "How do you think Syuusuke?" then mumbled quietly "Stupid idiotic aniki, we were fine until you came."  
"Okay then … I know you're mad at me, but that guy is no good for you." He said. _And seeing you kiss him made me feel lonely _he added to himself.  
"Whatever aniki," Yuuta mumbled "what are you doing here anyways?"  
"Nothing much" he replied. Yuuta shrugged and his eyes trailed away from his brother.  
"Isn't that your boyfriend talking to Atobe over there?" he asked suddenly, at least to Fuji that was the case. He gestured to where Ryoma was still sitting.  
"Mmh" Fuji said, distracted.  
"Aniki what's wrong with you and Echizen?" he asked sensing something wrong with Fuji's distracted expression "You're not acting normal."  
"Hmm," Fuji sighed "Nothing really."  
"Damnit Syuusuke … tell me because there is something you're not telling me."  
"Huh? Oh we kind of had a falling out."

"Yo Fuji! Fuji's brother" Yuuta turned to growl at the regular from Hyotei before realising what his brother said.  
"Wait what? Echizen and you … wait huh?" he rambled. "Man that kid is brave."  
"Brave?"  
"Not many people would get on your bad side for anything … hell even your last boyfriend wouldn't" _Hmm _Fuji thought _Ryoma is like that._ Yuuta continued on, not realising that his brother wasn't paying attention to him. The tensai was watching Ryoma, who was crying on Yukimura's shoulder. _I didn't know he would react like that _he mused to himself.  
"Aniki?" Yuuta called for Fuji "Are you alright?" He didn't get a reply. "Aniki?" he nudged Fuji.  
"Oh sorry Yuuta" he finally said, placing a large fake smile on his face.  
"Tell me what happened with you and Echizen." He said firmly. Fuji dropped his smile and opened his eyes.  
"I told him I needed time to think about our relationship," he uttered speaking to himself rather more than his brother. "I don't know why I did … I think I really do love him."  
"Baka aniki" Yuuta said. "That was a dumb move on your part … I think he loves you too; judging on how he's acting now." He looked over to where Ryoma had just finished crying on Yukimura's shoulders.  
"I'm an idiot aren't I?" Fuji asked the 2nd year from St Rudolph's.  
"Yeah you are … from what I know of him, Echizen is a good guy … a bit cocky sometimes but every one had their bad traits."  
"Yeah thanks Yuuta" he mumbled and started going back to Ryoma.

###

Yukimura who noticed Fuji walking in his direction turned to Ryoma. He looked at his watch, "Damn look at the time … we had better go Genichiroh, the others will be worrying about us." He said. Sanada looked at him in confusion. Yukimura subtly indicated, to where Fuji was approaching the tree.  
"Oh yes … farewell then Echizen-kun" he said. Ryoma grunted a farewell.  
"Goodbye Echizen-kun" Yukimura said with a smile. "See you tomorrow.""  
"Why?"  
"We have practice matches with your school tomorrow"  
"Mmh" he said "later" he mumbled to the two. They started in the direction Fuji was approaching from. "Ahh Fuji-kun" Yukimura said with a smile as he walked towards the afore mentioned person.  
"Yukimura-kun" he acknowledged the captain, "Sanada-san. How can I help you this fine day?" he asked, fake cheer in his voice.  
"Ahh I was having a chat with your little Ryoma-chan," he said as cheerfully as Fuji, who glared when he heard 'Ryoma-chan' come out of Yukimura's mouth "And I'd like to talk to you about that conversation" he continued despite Fuji's demon-like glare.  
"Really" he asked almost sounding sarcastic in his anger.  
"Yep"  
"So what would you like to tell me?"  
"I think you should stay away from him."  
Fuji chuckled at that. "Now why should I do that?" he asked. "If I remember correctly he _is _my boyfriend."  
"_Ex_ boyfriend if I remember correctly … .Ryo-chan was a little distraught over that" _You win that round Yukimura _Fuji thought.  
"Saa … as a matter of fact I'm going to apologise for that right now" he said instead.  
"I don't think you should" Yukimura warned with a dangerous smile on his face. "Right Genichiroh?" Sanada nodded in agreement. "Ryoma needs some time to get over your little 'disagreement'" he said once Sanada nodded.  
"I'll just go home then," Fuji said "Till tomorrow Yukimura-kun, Sanada-san."  
"Yes till tomorrow." Yukimura replied. Sanada grunted his farewell. "We shall see how tomorrow works out." Yukimura said to himself. The Buchou and Fuku-buchou of Rikkai made their way to the hotel that the Rikkai regulars were staying in. "Yes we shall," he mumbled.

A/N: Wow that took along time to type!! Its hard to type with Atobe around your finger … and before you ask I don't mean that metaphorically … I literally have Atobe around my finger … it's a little stuffed toy that has a body like a monkey with magnets in it's hands that I named Atobe … hee hee it's so kawaiiiii!! … I love the monkey king!! Thank you all once again for your generousness … in other words you have made this story my most popular yet. I love you all … Okay then the poll was no help at all!!!! So due to that fact I have gone with a request from my friend Little Miss Angsty (happy b'day for Monday!!!) So the pairing is officially OT5!!! For those who don't know what that is it is Atobe/Sanada/Tezuka/Fuji/Echizen! … As usual reviews will be accepted happily … as long as they aren't pointless flames!! … Next chapter: the awesomeness of Rikkai and their practice matches with Seigaku … by the way if anyone can direct me to a good platinum pair story I'll forever be in their debt!! … thanks for reading!!


	5. Open Up Your Eyes

Inui stared at Ryoma as he did his laps. "Echizen is running with 23% less energy than usual," he commented standing next to Tezuka. Tezuka nodded and yelled a command to a slacking first year.

"It also appears that Fuji-san is absent," a voice said from behind him. "That is an extremely rare occurrence," Tezuka and Inui turned towards the speaker.

"Only 2% likely," Inui smugly replied to his best friend. "Renji, its-"

"'It's been a while' is what you were going to say? Is that right Sadaharu?"

"As sharp as ever professor," was the reply.

"Stalkers," Niou commented as he walked past, hand-in-hand with his purple haired boyfriend.

"We don't follow ONE person around we follow _many_" they both said simultaneously.

"Isn't that still stalking?"

"The definition of a stalker is a person who stealthily hunts or pursues an animal or another person" Renji stated.

"Therefore by that definition we are not stalkers."

"What?" Niou replied with a blank expression on his face. With a shrug he walked off, dragging Yagyuu with him, ignoring the chuckles of the two .

"Are you tormenting our regulars again Renji?" a calm voice asked.

"Only Niou," he replied to his captain. "He deserved it anyway."

"And why was that?"

"He called Sadaharu and I stalkers."

"Well it's true!" Marui said, nudging his shoulder "you're both freaky!"

"Freakiness does not define stalkerish qualities Marui" Jackal replied. "Come help me warm up."

"Fine." He pouted.

### Meanwhile … amongst the Seigaku Team…

"Ne, Ne, Oishiiii! Isn't that Rikkai?" an energetic Eij shouted, bouncing as he ran around the courts.

"Yes it is Eiji," his partner replied, "calm down, you're going to trip and hurt yourself. And then I'm going to have to take you to hospital and then your parents…"

"Calm down Oishiii!" Eiji chimed as he slowed down and shouts began to be heard from the two second-year rivals. Oishi sighed and stepped in between them and quitened the two. Taka sighed and sped on ahead hoping to greet the Rikkai regulars, an energetic grin on his face. Ryoma stopped as the missing Seigaku regular walked through the gates. A harsh glare was sent in Fuji's direction before Ryoma turned and finished his last lap.

Yukimura approached Ryoma as he sat on the ground with a can of Ponta. "How are you Echizen-san?" The calm, effeminate voice asked.

"Fine," he sighed, taking another sip.

"That's good," was the reply "has Fuji been giving you any grouble?"

"He only just got here," the younger boy shrugged.

"That's good then," he replied. "May I ask you a question?"

Ryoma fought back the urge to snarkily reply 'you just have,' and shrugged.

"I realize this may be too soon, but yesterday made me realize that-"

"Hey Buchou!" a yell came from one of the Rikkai members, "We're starting now!"

Yukimura sighed and stood up, holding out his hand to help Ryoma to his feet. Ryoma ignored the hand and walked towards the bin across the court. Yukimura tilted his head towards the figure moving away from him. With a moment of thought he shrugged and walked towards his team, vowing to talk to the boy after they had finished.

Sanada watched Ryoma walk towards his team. He watched the almost sinister glare sent to Fuji as he sat next to Momoshiro, he noticed Fuji's disappointed, wistful glance towards the ground as Yukimura worriedly glanced towards the green haired prodigy. He sighed, wishing that he could do something to alleviate the look of pain that crossed his best friends face. He shook his head in annoyance, he wasn't apart of this argument, it wasn't his responsibility.

Yukimura glanced once more at Ryoma before yelling at the regulars to begin the training session. He nodded at Tezuka as he finished his speech and Tezuka announced the line ups for the practice matches.

Momo vs Kirihara  
Taka vs Yanagi  
Echizen vs Sanada  
Fuji vs Yukimura  
Inui + Kaidou vs Yagyuu + Niou  
Eiji + Oishi vs Marui + Jackal

Fuji sighed when it was revealed that he was to play a match against Yukimura, the sneaky bastard that he is probably planned it. He turned to look at him and found _his _Ryoma laughing with the captain. A twinge of sadness made itself known in his chest, he wondered once again why he broke such a precious thing off. He turned to the match on the court, his face betraying none of his thoughts as Ryoma turned an almost guilty face in his direction.

A voice from behind him uttered his name.

"Yes?" he addressed Sanada, flashing a wide grin in his direction, "How can I help you Sanada-san?"

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Saa … I don't know who you're talking about Sanada-san."

"I'm serious Fuji," he replied sternly. "That boy over there is only young but I see the pain in his eyes. If there is one thing I've learnt about love, it is that the pain means there is something there, some remnant of what was once shared." He paused. "I don't want Echizen to feel that pain, Seiichi is doing all he can, but I feel you can do better."

Fuji's only response was a nod as Sanada stood to play Ryoma. "Think about it." Sanada said and walked off.

A/N: Hisashiburi ne? It's been a while! I do believe that last chapter I said that this was an OT5 … that was a mistype, it is an OT6 (addition of Yukimura to the OT5) … sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed! Apologies for how long its been … lifes been a bitch with assignments and writers block and a trip to Japan! But I've finally gotten a chapter up after so long! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Regrets and Reflection

**Okay so I'm extremely annoyed. I had half a chapter of one of my fanfics typed up and saved to my laptop after a long period of inactivity and my laptop has now crashed … I guess I should have learnt my lesson last time that happened (annoyingly enough it was only 2 months ago) Now I have a new laptop ****of a different brand and I'm hoping it won't happen again. (My lesson learnt: Never buy Compaq laptops!)**

**Anyway here's a very long belated chapter dedicated to you people who are still sticking with this story even though it seems like I've fallen off the face of the Earth :)**

**Just for clarification; if you've forgotten the match line-ups for the practice matches last chapter here they are: ****Momo vs Kirihara, Taka vs Yanagi, Echizen vs Sanada, Fuji vs Yukimura, Inui + Kaidou vs Yagyuu + Niou, Eiji + Oishi vs Marui + Jackal**

If Niou didn't know better he could have sworn that his vice captain was smiling as he approached the net.

"Game, Set, Match. Game to Echizen 7-6"

"91.5% chance Niou is thinking he's dreaming" Renji muttered into Niou's ear, making the trickster jump.

"Why the hell do you _do _that?" he yelled at Rikkai's resident tensai (1).

"Yanagi! Stop terrorising Niou and get on the court!" the very object of Niou's disbelief yelled. With a shake of his head and a very evil chuckle (in Niou's mind), Yanagi did as he was told.

"Mada mada dane, Niou-senpai" Echizen chuckled as he walked past the white-haired third year. It seemed like everyone was out to get Niou today, what a shame.

Repressing a sigh as he finally managed to attain a can of Ponta and a place to rest, Ryoma couldn't help but glare at the interruption to his peace.

"Won't you come and watch the match Echizen?" this brunette interruption murmured.

"Yadda," was the annoyed response and with that he closed his eyes and began to ignore the repeated requests.

With a sigh the vice-captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu sat down next to the lazy first year. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a brat?"

The only reply was a snort.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Ryoma moved into a sitting position and faced Sanada. "Has anyone ever told you that for a stoic person you're pretty talkative?"

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" he said, receiving a glare clearly saying 'no duh.' "I could say the same about you."

"Well you don't know much about me then." Ryoma stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you hold it against me if I said I wanted to," he sighed. "I realise this may be too soon after Fuji-san, but I'd like to get to know you better if possible."

Ryoma frowned and a longing glance was sent towards the smiling brunette now playing on the court. He softly muttered the tensai's name.

Sanada swore in his head. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Genichiroh! You're supposed to be making the boy forget about Fuji!' Placing a sympathetic hand on Ryoma's shoulder he muttered a simple apology.

Ryoma shook his head. "You don't need to say sorry. I'll need to get over him eventually." He sighed. "Though you do owe me a Ponta now…"

Sanada chuckled "Brat."

"You know it," Ryoma replied, poking his tongue out.

"I'll treat you to Ponta after this. How about that?"

Ryoma stood up, "and I'll take you up on your offer of getting to know each other better." He continued with a smile and then walked off leaving Sanada to his thoughts.

Meanwhile Fuji was having difficulty withstanding the almost brutal strength of his opponent's strikes, those both physical and psychological.

"Fuji-kun," Yukimura smiled, returning Fuji's strike with barely any force, "Your style is faltering this afternoon. Are you okay?"

The subtle hint made Fuji flinch. Yukimura wasn't asking about his play at all; merely referring to their conversation the afternoon before. Yukimura's true statement sounded something like this to Fuji, "I want to make your life hell. It sucks doesn't it? I know you're not okay, I just want to remind you of what you've lost and won't be getting back."

Another point was scored to Yukimura as Fuji faltered. "Game to Yukimura, 4-1." the referee stated, "Swap courts."

Fuji stared at Ryoma as he walked to the opposite side of the court and was surprised to note the challenging glare that was being sent in his direction. "You're doing crap Fuji-senpai," his eyes said, "if you lose I will never talk to you again." Fuji was filled with resolve, as that message was understood his smile returned.

'Ryo-chan might come back to me yet.' he thought to himself as he readied himself to serve. 'I need to do this, if only to redeem myself in his eyes even a little.'

Ryoma's smirk widened as he saw the determination in Fuji's eyes spark again. He knew what thrill meant to Fuji, and to Fuji a challenge from Ryoma was enough to bring that thrill into any tennis match.

As Fuji's score was brought closer and closer to Yukimura's, Ryoma's smirk only grew larger. Seeing Fuji play after ignoring him all afternoon made him happy, even if he couldn't fully admit it to himself. Ryoma knew that he shouldn't have felt so lost after Fuji admitted that he needed space the day before but at the same time a large part of him feels like _something_, some part of their relationship, was keeping them from truly being a couple.

He smiles wistfully as nostalgic memories of seeing that wide, truthful smile broach Fuji's face when they played tennis just because they could or when he went out of his way to do something sappy and romantic regardless of his pride. He was such a fool for giving that up even throughout the teasing and those niggling self doubts.

The self doubts that make him hesitate to take Fuji back, despite the memories he has with the third year. Maybe, given enough time, he could figure out what exactly was missing in their relationship and give his ex-boyfriend another try. But until then, he's happy with living his life to the best of his capability. If that means taking life one step at a time, then Ryoma will do just that. He was a firm believer in letting life lead its course. Come what may, Ryoma will be ready.

**And here's a new chapter for you finally. Hope you liked how I finished the chapter … I felt like leading into Ryoma's thinking a little bit. ****Finally starting to get into the OT6 stuff a bit now, Yay! **

**Thought I'd say a little thanks to you guys now! When I get bored I explore fanfiction and I was pleasantly surprised to find this story in an OT5 community. So thanks heaps for your support in this story even though I don't put a large amount of effort into writing this story for you! **


End file.
